Accidentally in LOVE
by Caramel Daydreamer
Summary: They loved, hated and loved again because of an accident. Full summary inside.
1. Who Is This Guy?

**Accidentally in Love**

_By: vanheiden_

**Disclaimer: I do own anything but the story and 'The Inventor's Nook'….Is there a channel named Inventor's Nook??? If there is, then I don't own it.**

**Reminder: Sorry people. I'm not including any magic in this story. Thanks for the consideration.**

**Summary: **

**Sakura and Syaoran never met each other before. They are totally different. Syaoran was the future leader of the Li Clan. But for now, that he has not reached the right age; he did the usual boy stuff, flirting with the hot chicks, being their boyfriend and eventually after a day or two, breaking up with them. He was the cutest playboy every girl has ever seen. So despite his actions and attitude, the girls still fall for him. Sakura, on the other hand, is the person you call a "nerdy" girl. She's like the worst girl a guy could ever meet. But what the guys don't even know is Sakura's real outer (and inner) beauty without the freaky pigtails and the weird glasses she wears. So how does this two fall in love, hate each other and eventually fall in love again just because of an accident? Read to find out.**

It's a fair Friday afternoon for Tokyo, Japan. You can find Sakura in the depths of the City Library arranging the books and getting some of them as well.

"Ms. Librarian, I'm getting all of these" Sakura said smiling as though she was turning a new leaf in her life.

"Oh, Ms. Kinomoto, what's this about again?" The ever-curious librarian asked, knowing that these books were to be used for a loooong time.

Moving her eyeglasses, Sakura enthusiastically answered. "It's a new experiment about hydrogen, oxygen………."

"The girl loves her studies, no doubt. Her parents should be very proud of her." The librarian thought appreciatively.

"So do you get it, Ms. Tsukomoto?" Sakura said panting; finally finishing her explanatory speech on what and how her newest experiment goes.

"Sure, Sakura. So how many months would those books be rented?" Ms. Tsukomoto asked as though she was getting every word that Sakura has just said.

"That would be half a year for you Ms. Tsukomoto. So should I go ahead?" Sakura asked as she was already carrying her bags and all the books in a big roller bag.

"Sure hon. I'll be closing the store after a few minutes so it a yes for you." Ms. Tsukomoto said smiling, as Sakura went for the door.

"Thank you very much .Ja!" Sakura responded, waving goodbye to her workmate.

As Sakura was walking down the street, people were looking at her. She knew that there was something utterly wrong again and she does know it. It's her looks. It's because she has those big wide nerdy glasses. Her teeth have those huge braces. She has those weird-looking pigtails too.

**(I'm really evil ne? I turned Sakura into a trash-like fashion failure. Forgive me; I'm too young to die.)**

"Whoa! Who's that geek?" Said a boy who passed by.

Sakura really doesn't care because she receives all the kinds of comments any person could ever give.

"All aboard, the city bus is going for its last stop to Tomoeda, Japan. C'mon everyone!" shouted the conductor at the top of his lungs.

**(Did I forget to mention that Sakura is schooling at Tokyo and that this is Friday and that she is a working student and that she is a very beautiful 18-year-old?Oh I didn't? Well...)**

After a whooping 30 minutes.

"So you're the only ones going to Tomoeda eh?" said the conductor puffing smoke from his cigar.

Sakura turned around to find out that there were only two people, some guy and she.

"Come closer, the both of you."

Sakura was really terrified because there were two boys and a girl. "What would these two plan to do with me? Oh my god, I'm the only woman here."

"C'mon, cool guy and freaky girl, come closer so that this crap could be done with." said the conductor starting to get pissed.

"What the hell do you want with us?" said the cool guy.

"Just sit here together; after all, you're my only passengers." said the conductor, instructing them where they'd be sitting.

"NO WAY!!!!!!" the two whined.

"Me, sitting with a loser babe like her, that would destroy my pride you fucking conductor!" the guy said, feeling irritated just the thought of seeing the poor girl's face

"A girl like me; sitting with a guy like him? This would be a total embarrassment." Sakura said, observing the guy's actions and thinking that they were total opposites.

"The two of you, if you want to go to Tomoeda, then do anything I say; and if you don't then get your asses outta here." The angry conductor said.

"Okay. I will do this but only with one condition; only if this freaky little chick here doesn't touch me." The cool guy asked with the face of a disgusted man.

"Alright, alright. Anything you say Mister; just as long as I go home to my hometown. C'mon let's go." Sakura said, feeling tired after a long day's work.

"Let's go!!!! Last trip to Tomoeda!!! His voice echoed around the quiet neighborhood.

And Sakura really started traveling with the cool guy beside him. It would take her like a couple of hours and they traveled in the night so the hardworking lady almost fell asleep. Luckily, Sakura remembered the strict words of the guy next to her.

"What are you trying to do?" the guy asked, thinking that this girl was trying to seduce him or something.

"I'm trying to sleep here you bastard!! What's it to you?" Sakura finally complained, getting irritated with all the critiques that this guy blows on her.

"Just get away from me, OK? I really want to be alone for now. Just bug off and get your disgusting face away from my sight." the guy shouted.

"Hey, shut up over there big guy!!!" the driver of the bus said.

"Yeah, shut up!! Who do you think you are huh Mister??" Sakura said, feeling all raged and that kind of stuff.

"Li Xiao Lang or also known as Li Syaoran, ring a bell?" the guy said, feeling very confident.

Sakura was shocked. However, the bus driver didn't mind having a royalty in his bus. But Sakura thought, "Li Xiao Lang, who is that stupid guy?"

"You think? It does not!!! Now, give me a rest and you go someplace else." Sakura said, making she feel comfortable near the back edge of the bus.

"How do they not know me? In China, almost all the girls would pay millions of bucks just to speak with me, and then here in Japan, this freaking, crazed girl doesn't even know me?" Syaoran thought, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"That jerk is such a loser, how does a nerd like me even know a jock like him? How was I supposed to know a certain Li Syaoran when all I watch on TV is 'Discovery Channel' and 'The Inventor's Nook'?" Sakura thought, lying on one of the long chairs at the back of the bus.

"Miss, umm, I'm really sorry 'bout how I acted just now. I'm just used to royalty and…" Syaoran said apologizing to the girl whom he found peacefully sleeping near the back edge of the bus.

"She's asleep? She must be really tired." Syaoran thought.

Then, she let Sakura, the 'complete stranger' sleep on his lap.

"So I see that you two could get along quite well." The bus driver said.

"She's just really very freaky and out of style but I think she'll actually change." Syaoran thought.

"She looks cute when she sleeps." Syaoran said, angrily. He was wondering why that sentence ever came out of his mouth.

"We're here." The bus driver shouted.

And Sakura woke up. When she opened her eyes, she was even more surprised why she was sleeping on the lap of the freak-o.

"What did you do to me?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"What do you think did I do to you?" Syaoran answered confidently.

"Uhhh; at least I'm here. I don't have to see that dumb face ever again." Sakura said, quickly getting her things and went out of the bus.

"She's something." Syaoran thought.

"So sir, I'm sorry for the awful trip today. I know you're finding someone here in Tomoeda and I just couldn't let Miss Kinomoto stay on Tokyo. I'm their family friend. Well, that girl doesn't know me but I know their family." The bus driver said.

"She's the worst girl I've ever met. If ever you would let me ride in the bus, please take any person just not her. That girl doesn't even know me, the Prince of China!! Who does she think she is, that Kinomoto?" Syaoran said, almost losing her temper.

As Sakura was entering the taxi, he thought about the guy who just let her sleep on his lap.

"What does he think of me? A girl addicted to guys like him? If I choose between him and Tomoyo's boyfriend which is somewhat like him too, I'd definitely choose Eriol over him." Sakura thought.

As they rode, she saw the guy being surrounded by a lot of girls.

"Chick magnet? Who could he be?" Sakura thought again.

When she reached their home, she first saw her cousin and best friend rush to the door.

"Sakura, you're back!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. I've missed you so much. So how's life in Tokyo huh? Oh my God!!!" Tomoyo said, never changing her attitude towards her cousin.

Sakura was speechless.

"What have you been doing in Tokyo? You're wasting summer!! You must be resting in this time of year but you're even having tutorial sessions for learning more Chemistry and Physics. Oh, you're such a fashion failure………." Tomoyo surprisingly criticized the looks of her dearly beloved cousin.

All Tomoyo said was blah in Sakura's head.

"Oh Sakura, you're here. Have some dinner k????" Nadeshiko said smiling.

"Yes Mom." Sakura answered, finally escaping from the clutches of her dearly beloved cousin.

After dinner.

"Thank you for the dinner. I'm done." Sakura said happily.

"Let me clean that for you. And wash up in the bathroom honey, then rest." Nadeshiko said, while cleaning Sakura's plate.

"Mom, where's Dad and Touya?" Sakura asked.

"You're father's resting in his room after the three-week excavation in the Sahara Desert. Touya is sleeping over at Yukito's place." Her mother patiently answered.

"And I'm sleeping over here." Tomoyo said, appearing from nowhere.

"And Tomoyo's sleeping in your room Sakura dear." Her mother continued.

"Okay, so I'm going to freshen up and then rest." Sakura said heading for the bathroom.

After freshening up.

"Hey Tomoyo, I have something to ask you." Sakura said as she lay on her bed.

"Do you know a certain Li Xiao Lang?"

* * *

**So that's the first chapter...**

**Like it????**

**Please comment anything..**

**Really appreciate if you would...**

**'Who is Li Xiao Lang?'**

**So, til the next chapter!!**

**I'm hoping for any reviews from you guys...**

**I promise I will update as soon as possible...JA!!!**

**Thnx,**

**vanheiden**


	2. A Stolen Kiss

**Accidentally in Love**

Chapter Two

_By: vanheiden_

**Disclaimer: Not owning CCS…..Clamp has the rights to it…**

**Reminder: Sorry people. I'm not including any magic in this story. Thanks for the consideration.**

**Summary: **

**Sakura and Syaoran never met each other before. They are totally different. Syaoran was the future leader of the Li Clan. But for now, that he has not reached the right age; he did the usual boy stuff, flirting with the hot chicks, being their boyfriend and eventually after a day or two, breaking up with them. He was the cutest playboy every girl has ever seen. So despite his actions and attitude, the girls still fall for him. Sakura, on the other hand, is the person you call a "nerdy" girl. She's like the worst girl a guy could ever meet. But what the guys don't even know is Sakura's real outer (and inner) beauty without the freaky pigtails and the weird glasses she wears. So how does this two fall in love, hate each other and eventually fall in love again just because of an accident? Read to find out.**

"Hey Tomoyo, I have something to ask you." Sakura said as she lay on her bed.

All the weird stuff out of her face. Her real beauty was exposed.

"Do you know a certain Li Xiao Lang?"

"Why?" Tomoyo said, sipping her milk.

"Well, he's such a freak-o. I met him in the bus I rode on going back here. And he said he'll lose his pride if he ever sees or touches me." She answered angrily while facing Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was so shocked that he spit her milk all over Sakura's face.

"What?!?" Tomoyo surprisingly said.

"What do you mean what? He's such a jerk. If you would have met him…" She said wiping her face from all the spit. She was cut short...

"That would be heaven Sakura, HEAVEN!!!! Don't you know who he is?" Tomoyo said almost shouting, holding Sakura's shoulders and moving her furiously.

"Obviously!! NO!!! That's why I'm asking you!!!" Sakura said, letting go.

"He's the king-to-be of China and he's here in Japan searching for a wife!!! Tomoeda is the last place he'll be checking in for a wife. And if he doesn't find one, he's marrying his cousin, Li Mei Lin!!! That's all over the news, don't you know that!!!!" Tomoyo said, almost blowing of her mind.

Knock! Knock!

The two looked at the door.

"You girls keep your voice down. Fujitaka is sleeping soundly. You wouldn't want to wake him up, right girls? And oh, Tomoyo dear, your boyfriend is here." Nadeshiko said from the outside.

"What?? You invited Eriol here? I thought this would only be for the both of us." Sakura said, a little bit upset and wearing her indoor contacts.

"Hey... I said Eriol would go here while you were still in Tokyo… And, Eriol is our friend and more importantly my boyfriend…" Tomoyo aids, with her unique puppy dog pout.

"Oh, OK…I could hardly spend more time with the two of you sweethearts. And besides, who could ever resist that puppy dog pouts of yours?" Sakura said, knowing that Tomoyo never changed her customs.

When they opened the door, they saw the ever-handsome boyfriend of Sakura's cousin in pajamas. No one could ever resist that crimson-colored hair, those sparkling eyes, and the luscious lips which Tomoyo always tried kissing. Eriol didn't even allow her until they finish school. **(Good boy, ne???)**

"Hey Eriol, long time no see. So, how's your relationship with puppy dog pout here? You are hurtin' her or something?" Sakura said warningly.

"Me, hurting that young lady over there, NO WAY!! She's like the prettiest woman on Earth…" Eriol said.

"Uhumm..." Sakura purposely said. "So what do you need? Want my cousin all to yourself?"

"Well, I knew that 'my sweet' is here and because of that I'd like you too meet a very special someone." Eriol said, very excited to introduce the 'very special someone'.

"Well, here he is. C'mon now Syaoran." Eriol said, almost squeaking.

"Syaoran??? Oh no!!!" Sakura thought.

"Hey ladies." Syaoran said, being his usual confident self.

"Hey yourself." Tomoyo said, examining the perfect guy **(except for Eriol)** standing in front of her.

"So, here comes the proud and hmmMMmmm…." Sakura said. Tomoyo knew all the words that would come out of Sakura's mouth so she covered it.

"She's just really very tired from her trip going here." Tomoyo said, sweat dropping.

"Let go of me." Sakura shouted.

"You're such an ugly, selfish and proud guy ruling China. How unfortunate for the Chinese for having a ruler like you! A snobbish, self-centered and uneducated guy!" Sakura shouted, letting all of her expressions of the guy before him expose.

"What????" Syaoran angrily asked, imagining how the hell this girl could say very unwomanly words to a highly-praised person like him.

"I'm not one of the ladies who adore you for your looks, you know! Don't think every girl in the planet would love you for your good looks!" Sakura said, letting it all out.

"Sakura!!!!!" Tomoyo said. "How dare you say that to a guy like him!!"

"How he treated me in the bus hours ago??? You think I would call him the sweetest guy on Earth??? What I said was just part of him. Maybe there is an even darker side to his personality." Sakura said.

"Do you think if I did this to you I wouldn't be the 'sweet thing' you're looking for?" Syaoran said, as he stole a kiss from Sakura's lips.

Nadeshiko went down to see what the noise was all about. When she saw her sweet daughter locking lips with the Prince of China, she fainted.

"Auntie!!" Tomoyo said, worrying.

And just in time…

"Hey Touya, your sister's kissing somebody." Yukito said, knowing that the guy would really get it from Sakura's brother.

"What???" Touya said as he gazed to the direction where Yukito was looking. "Oh no he didn't!!!!" Touya said angrily.

The two were at Yukito's house hours ago to make a project or something. They went back after knowing that sweet, little Sakura is home.

"YOU!!!!!!" Touya said red in rage.

Syaoran looked at the direction of Touya's loud, scary voice.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, breaking the kiss.

Sakura was still dumbfounded.

"I'm the girl's brother. Got a problem with that??" Touya said, almost ready to box a dozen.

"Calm down Touya, it's not like that's Sakura's first kiss." Yukito said, calming him down.

"That IS Sakura's first kiss!!!"

"You don't want to deal with Sakura's brother, Syaoran. He's just too strong for you." Eriol said, worrying for Syaoran's future.

"No matter how strong he is, I can take him." Syaoran said, preparing his fists for some serious butt-kicking.

"Well, I'm not strong enough but I can take you." Sakura said, letting Syaoran face her.

SLAP!!!!

"That's for stealing my first kiss." Sakura said in tears.

Syaoran's cheeks were as red as ripe apples.

"Get your ass out of here big guy!!!! I know you're well-known but that doesn't differentiate you from the other guys that go for my sister!!!" Touya said, real pissed.

Syaoran just went out. When he was about to react..

"Just keep quiet man. You don't want to mess with them." Eriol said, keeping Syaoran away from fights.

After Syaoran went away...

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko said, regaining consciousness.

"Yea Mom." Sakura said, tearing up but also wiping all the tears that fall down her blooming cheeks.

"It's OK sweetie, don't cry." Nadeshiko said, encouraging her daughter to cheer up. "If you're father could have seen that, he must've had a heart attack."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm going to bed Mom. This night has got to end." Sakura said, kissing her mom good night.

"Good night guys." Sakura said waving them goodbye and went straight to bed.

"How dare that guy kiss my lips!!!? I was reserving this for the love of my life!! Then he just kisses me like we are in a relationship, I'll never forgive him!!!" Sakura thought tearing up again.

"Maybe I'll just drift off to sleep and forget all the things that stupid Li caused me." Sakura thought, closing her eyes.

In Syaoran's sports car.

"That girl has such soft, delicate lips. Perfect for kissing." Syaoran thought while driving home. "Wait!! What the hell am I thinking? That weirdo is just so imperfect for me. She will not stand up to my standards. But I think I like her... Ooooh, here goes my mind again.."

As Syaoran got to his mansion's gate…

"Hey, Hon... Remember me?" A girl with sexy clothes appeared in front of Syaoran's car.

"Not the crazy girl again." Syaoran thought, a little bit surprised that the girl she used to date suddenly came up to him." This is bad." Syaoran thought.

* * *

**So that settles the second chapter...Did you like it????**

**Please R R...anything...**

**Your reviews would really help out a lot on how my story goes...**

**Thanks..**

**Who could be the crazy girl???**

**Pleases watch out for the next chapter...**

**Thanks for the first reviewers...**

**-Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**

**-anigal08--- Bea, my classmate..hehehe**

**-Gabriella Mychelle**

**Arigato Gozaimasu...**

**vanheiden**


	3. To Know Her More

**Accidentally in Love**

Chapter Three

_By: vanheiden_

**Disclaimer: CCS is an amazing anime that ****I DO NOT OWN….****CLAMP ****owns it…**

**Reminder: Sorry people. I'm not including any magic in this story. Thanks for the consideration.**

**Summary: **

**Sakura and Syaoran never met each other before. They are totally different. Syaoran was the future leader of the Li Clan. But for now, that he has not reached the right age; he did the usual boy stuff, flirting with the hot chicks, being their boyfriend and eventually after a day or two, breaking up with them. He was the cutest playboy every girl has ever seen. So despite his actions and attitude, the girls still fall for him. Sakura, on the other hand, is the person you call a "nerdy" girl. She's like the worst girl a guy could ever meet. But what the guys don't even know is Sakura's real outer (and inner) beauty without the freaky pigtails and the weird glasses she wears. So how does this two fall in love, hate each other and eventually fall in love again just because of an accident? Read to find out.**

As Syaoran got to his mansion's gate…

"Hey, Hon... Remember me?" A girl with sexy clothes appeared in front of Syaoran's car.

"Not the crazy girl again." Syaoran thought, a little bit surprised that the girl she used to date suddenly came up to him. "This is bad." Syaoran thought.

"Hey Mugumi,** (made-up name... hehehe)** what are you doing here? I thought we broke up." Syaoran said.

"Wanna have fun?" Mugumi said showing some skin.

"We know that you are the one who broke up with me so please bug off and I want to rest for the night. I'm tired." Syaoran said, settling the situation the easy way.

"I didn't realize how important you are to me. Now, I love you so much." Mugumi said, begging.

"Guards, why did you let this stupid girl in?" Syaoran asked.

"She's just plain hot, Sir." One of the drunken guards said.

"See, even your one honest guard thinks I'm just plain hot." Mugumi said, touching the guard's face.

"Don't even think I still like you Mugumi. You just broke up with me because you thought I was just a stupid jerk who doesn't mean anything in the world. And just after you broke up with me, you knew that I was searching for a wife, you knew that I must take you back. You've got the wrong timing to go here Mugumi... I have another love..." Syaoran said, trying not to scold the girl. That would be impolite for him.

Mugumi pouted. "Who could the lucky girl be?" She thought.

"Who could it be? ME???" the girl said, expecting a YES.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said, regretting that he said that.

"Sakura Kinomoto???? You mean the fashion failure??? You're such a cheap person Li!!!! That woman is such a jerk, an ugly woman!!! If I had known that you were a guy with no taste, I wouldn't have even bothered going here and begging for your mercy to take me back." Mugumi said, getting out of the huge gate.

"Yea, you just wasted your time here!!! Don't ever come back!!!!" Syaoran shouted, knowing that his pride was destroyed.

When he went to his room, Syaoran directly turned the TV on. He was surprised to see on TV the kiss he had offered Sakura.

"Are there cameras in there? The paparazzi are following me anywhere. That is the most reckless thing I've ever done but, I loved it though…oooohhh...and what am I thinking???? The girl is a BAKA!!!!!!! A freak, a weirdo and..." Syaoran was cut short when someone just opened his door.

"And just plain beautiful right, son?" Her mother, Yelan Li said. "Why wouldn't you say something good about this girl?"

"Mom, what are you doing in my room? Didn't you ever see the sign on the room?" Syaoran said, as if he was a little kid whining at his mother.

"I'm your mother and I have to know everything. Have you picked your wife?" Yelan said, knowing his son's expression all of the time.

"My recent girlfriend calling me a non-taste guy obviously means I hate that girl MOM!!!" Syaoran said red in rage.

Yelan just smiled. He son didn't change a bit for the past three years he has been training in Tokyo.

"Son, your father said before he left that you must pick the right woman because you are the one next to the throne." His mother said, smiling warmly.

"Just stay away Mom. I can find a wife all by myself. I should." Syaoran said independently.

"Well, good night Syaoran. Sweet dreams!!!" Yelan said.

"Good night Mom." Syaoran said as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. She was in a hot tub that time when..

_What does that girl mean to me, really? What is this feeling? Is she a freak or chick? Why am I thinking of her all_ time_? Why oh why do I have so many questions?..._

Syaoran thought and thought of Sakura all of the time. He doesn't even know why that girl even has a space on his mind.

"I must be sleeping right now. I have important business tomorrow." Syaoran thought as he went out of the bathroom.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Syaoran said the most unusual thing that a guy could ever see in a freaky girl….

"I wish I could get to know her more…."

* * *

**I'm sorry guys...I know that this chapter is...**

**JUST PLAIN BORING!!!!!!**

**Please R & R...Say all your flames...That could add to some problems...**

**Problem 1: Writer's Block...sorry...**

**Problem 2: Tired...from school...**

**The next chappie would ( I think) be much better than this...hehehehehehe...**

**Thanks REVIEWERS!!!!**

**Thanks...**

**vanheiden**


End file.
